Happy Easter, Axel
by Strawberriesaresexy
Summary: An Easter fic, with almost nothing to do with Easter. Pretty much pure fluff. Akuroku.


**A/N**: Just something I threw together in about thirty minutes so it's not great, but it's a holiday so I wanted to show Akuroku some love. My real multi chapter fic is The Candy Striper & The Deliquent which will update soon... R&R, if you don't mind.

Roxas was on a very simply mission from Xemnas. Go to Twilight Town and find out what it is that's filling their hearts with so many wonderful emotions so he could find out if it were anything that he could use to his advantage.

Roxas wandered around Twilight Town in his normal person disguise. The whole town was abuzz with joy and laughter. Decorations of eggs and bunnies hung everywhere. Roxas didn't understand how small mammals could inspire this kind of happiness. Eventually, he found himself sitting on the sidelines watching children hunt down plastic eggs.

"Here," a petite brunette girl smiled at him holding a small bunny wrapped in colorful tin foil.

Roxas looked up at the girl in surprise before unwrapping the tinfoil to reveal chocolate. "Uh, chocolate?"

"Of course, silly. A chocolate bunny for Easter of course." The girl beamed.

"Easter?" Roxas quirked his head to the side in confusion. "What is Easter?"

"You don't know Easter?" The girl yelled her surprise. When Roxas shook his head, she plopped down next to him. "Well, a long time ago, a man came to sacrificed himself to save us."

"What do bunnies and chocolate have to with that?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, well…nothing I guess." The girl laughed. "You know I have no idea why we do this and the religious aspect would take all day to explain so I'll just tell you this: you should spend today eating chocolate and having fun with someone you love."

"Someone I love?" Roxas mused before his face broke out in a bright smile. "Thanks. Um, do you know where I can get another one of these?" Roxas held up the chocolate bunny.

The girl nodded and reached into a basket she had on her arms. "There you go." She stood up and began to frolic back into the group. Waving a goodbye she said, "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter." Roxas repeated back the phrase feeling foreign in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Axel sat waiting for Roxas on top of the clock tower. He looked down at all the people a buzz with happiness. He could barely remember what it felt like now, but when he was with Roxas the memory was much more vivid. So vivid, he believed he actually felt it.<p>

When Roxas came up in his disguise, Axel smirked. Roxas was down right adorable in those capris and that blue tank top. Xemnas must have been looking at a girl when he made it, but it suited Axel just fine.

Roxas plopped down next to him handing him a chocolate bunny. "Here, Axel."

Axel examined it. "Is this what they're so happy about? They found some sort of magic that turns small animals to candy?"

Roxas laughed to himself biting into his bunny. "Nope, it's Easter."

"Hm, must be unique to this world. What is it?" Axel asked biting into his own chocolate bunny.

Roxas shook his head. "I don't really get it myself. Some guy died or something, but I get that you're supposed to spend it with loved ones. So, I thought I'd spend it with you."

Axel stared at Roxas wide-eyed blushing just a bit as he asked, "And what's that supposed to mean, Roxy?"

"Well it's like this," Roxas looked up to the sky swinging his feet over the ledge, "I don't love you. I mean I can't feel anything without a heart, but when I'm with you is the only time I forget that I don't have a heart and all I feel, or maybe just remember, is this intense emotion that I can't put into words. It's like a pain pulling on my heart. It's like longing and happiness. I think it might be love, but I don't know. When I have a heart though I will know and I'll tell you. For now though, I just want to share my Easter with you." Roxas looked directly into Axel's eyes with a heart-breakingly sweet smile that made Axel melt.

"I'll look forward to that." Axel smirked lecherously. "But for now," Axel leaned forward his tongue darting over Roxas's bottom lip before entering his mouth. At first, surprise left Roxas dumbfounded, but eventually he closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. Roxas had never _felt_ the emotion more strongly than during that kiss. When Axel pulled away, Roxas's face turned bright red.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Roxas stuttered.

Axel shrugged still smirking like the cat that ate the canary. "You made some chocolate on your lip and it just tasted so good I guess I got hungry for more."

Roxas took his bunny and smeared it around his lips as if it were lipstick.

Axel chuckled, leaning in to kiss Roxas again he mumbled, "Naughty boy."


End file.
